Arakune
Arakune is an antagonist in the BlazBlue series. He used to be Lotte Carmine, a jealous scientist of sector seven who envies Kokonoe as the head scientist and a close friend of Litchi; but during the boundary, he experimented on himself and became Arakune a blob monster. He was later captured by the N.O.L. as a bargaining tool for Litchi to join. History Formerly a scientist named Lotte Carmine, Arakune's form was warped into his current form after he tried to study the Boundary due to him feeling inferior to Kokonoe. Now, he houses a myriad of insects in his blob-esqe form and lives on knowledge. His transformation has understandably made him snap, causing him to be practically insane and lacking reliable memories, and distorting his words into little more than almost incoherent babble mixed with mad cackles and screeching, with only Litchi understanding what he says. His dialogue between many characters, and his Arcade Mode ending, bring up the idea of that the power and knowledge he gained from the experiment is what twisted him into his current form. Oddly, if his Arcade Mode is to be trusted, he does not think he's changed, and his speech patterns seem perfectly fine to the man. ''Calamity Trigger'' During Calamity Trigger, he lives inside the sewers of the Kagutsuchi as the seithr concentration is at it's peak there, dueling all who trek through. He is also known to devour people to survive, most being the nearby Kaka clan. His lust for power and intellect above all else makes him consider the Azure Grimoire the absolute of said qualities, he became stricken with a desire to consume the Azure when he's nearby Ragna. Characters he best in his story mode are almost always become a snack for the beast, save for Bang. ''Continuum Shift'' As Arakune continues to look for the Azure Grimoire, he is also shown to speak normally for a short while, during one time of this limited sanity asking Litchi to stop attempting to cure him using the same thing that made him crazed in the first place and turn herself to Kokonoe to heal others; a fine line that she can't cross, lest she become like Arakune. Encountering Hazama, he reveals that Arakune was made to try to summon the Black Beast, but it didn't work, seeing how Arakuna only really knows to eat. He seems to remember his dislike of Relius Clover, he is attacked and subdued by Ignis one time, something Terumi uses to convince Litchi to join NOL. Appearance Arakune appears as a collection of a sort of black ooze with a white mask used to talk to others. He also has various bees and a collection of bones to use as limbs inside his body. Powers and Abilities Stepping into the Boundary has changed him into a black slime-like creature with an erratic nature. He can dive into the ground to be a puddle as a way to avoid damage and disguise himself until hit. His gooey body also contains various venomous bugs that swarm his opponent, and a myriad of bones that can shapeshift for melee attacks or to fire a laser made of dark energy. Arakune's Drive is called Crimson, which makes him able to curse his foes by harming them with vapor or his minions. In Calamity Trigger, he only needed a single attack, but he has to fill up a meter to use it in Continuum Shift. Once cursed fully, Arakune can call an army of vermin to attack his enemy, making him a very difficult foe to best when used well. Gallery Arakune_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|''Calamity Trigger'' Arakune_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|''Continuum Shift'' Arakune.png|''Chronophantasma'' Arakune_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|''Central Fiction'' Arakune_(Sprite).png|Sprite Arakune_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Default Arakune_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Pre Battle Arakune_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|Defeated Lotte_Carmine_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Lotte Carmine img_arakune.png|''Alter Memory'' Bbcp_arakune_chibi.png Magical Beat Arakune.png|''Magical Beat'' Arakune_avatar.png Trivia *Along with Rachel, Hazama and Hakumen, Arakune is one of the few with no visible skeleton when hit by an electrical attack, appearing as black and white. This is thought to further count for the fact he can't return to a human state. *Most of Arakune's specials are math terms. This points to the fact he was originally a scientist. *In some of his in-battle sound clips, it sounds as if he is speaking normally. *During a flashback in Continuum Shift where Arakune isn't his normal oozy self, he is still referred to as Arakune, even after when his name is revealed. *Arakune's gag reel is the only one in where there's a real fight, making him battle Hazama, with the outcome having no differences if the player is the victor or not. *Arakune's Unlimited form allows him to send out three of the same bug when an opponent is cursed, at the cost of depleting the curse meter much faster. In Calamity Trigger, the small size of the bugs largely defeated the purpose of this, as most of them would miss the opponent easily. In Continuum Shift, however, Arakune is given his old ability of instant curse, and his bugs converge more conveniently onto the position they're directed in. Combined with the large size of the bugs this time, it allows for him to literally fill the screen, effectively shutting down any character. He also has increased jumping speed, and dashes instead of traveling through the ground, which unfortunately makes his feints less reliable. *Arakune's name is a reference to Arachne, a mortal who was turned into a spider by the goddess of wisdom, Athena. His crest also resembles a spider. *Hazama can also understand what Arakune says. *When targeted by Amane's Astral Heat, Arakune doesn't appear as a human; appearing as a Tartar instead. As a matter of fact, the Tartar Arakune is transformed into resembles the one Lambda-11 encountered in Continuum Shift. *Arakune is also Blazblue's counterpart of Eddie and Zappa from Guilty Gear. Navigation Category:On & Off Category:BlazBlue Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Anime Villains Category:Mutants Category:Obsessed Category:Pawns Category:Dark Forms Category:Sadists Category:Extremists Category:Envious Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased